Dont Save Me Tonight
by bledtilldryness
Summary: Traducción de mi fic Dont Save me / Dean, Jo y Sam fueron a una cacería que acabaría convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla. En tu última noche sobre la tierra, ¿se lo confesarías todo a ella?/ K Por algunas palabras


**SUMMARY: Traducción de mi fic Dont Save me / Dean, Jo y Sam fueron a una cacería que acabaría convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla. En tu última noche sobre la tierra, ¿se lo confesarías todo a ella?**

**Bueno, este fue el primer fanfic que escribí tras años de parón y lo traduzco para que lo podáis disfrutar :3**

**En el sumario creo que esta todo bastante bien explicado, Dean y Jo se ven envueltos en una pesadilla de la que no podrán huir.**

**Como de costumbre (y por desgracia) los derechos de Supernatural no me pertenecen (aunque no me importaría que me pertenecieran los Winchester e_e)**

**Dicho esto, espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

Mierda

Esa era la única palabra que había podido decir entre todos los escalofríos que sacudían su cuerpo a causa del miedo. Su respiración estaba acelerada y había unas lágrimas esperando salir de sus ojos. Pero ella no las dejaría salir, porque el iba a estar bien.  
Esto no era más que una pesadilla.

Pero era tan real...

Ella miró abajo, donde el estaba, tumbado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, sabiendo que la muerte estaba cercana

Muy cercana

Ella se lo había encontrado así, en la que se supone que iba a ser una cacería libre de peligros (es por eso que ella estaba aquí)

Pero cuando escuchó los disparos y encontró a Dean sobre sus rodillas pensó que no seria tan fácil acabar como se había empezado.

Sus ojos eran incapaces de fijarse en algo, eran solo dos círculos verdes mirando sin ver, así que Jo puso sus manos en ambos lados de su cara, haciéndole mirarla a los ojos:

- Dean, quiero que me escuches, de acuerdo? Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo, ni se te ocurra pensar en marcharte, ok "jerk"?

Ella pudo ver una sonrisa en su cara a través de la sangre.  
- No es para tanto, así que deja de portarte como una niñita, de acuerdo?- mintió Jo sabiendo que esos disparos habrían matado a cualquiera en menos de tres minutos.

Dean intentó hablar, pero le parecía imposible. Pero tras respirar pausadamente unas cuantas veces, pudo decir algo  
- Yo no me marcho hoy," honey". Hay un maratón de películas del oeste en el canal 6 - sonrió, dejando ver algo de sangre en las comisuras de sus labios.

Las lágrimas de Jo comenzaban a pesar dos mil kilos, pero ella no lloraría. No delante de el.

- Pero... Jo...- comenzó pero un ataque de tos le paró. Clavó sus ojos, más verdes ahora de lo normal en los de ella. - Y-yo solo quería decir que... Si muero hoy...

Ella le cortó inmediatamente gritando "COSA QUE NO VA A PASAR" pero el continuo

- Que moriré siendo feliz y triste - se paró a respirar, pero siguió- Triste porque me he dado cuenta de... Como de importante eres para mi, en mi lecho de muerte... Y créeme Jo - ella vio sus ojos bastante vidriosos - Lo siento mucho por eso - La voz se le quebró - soy un idiota y tendría que haberle hecho caso a mi corazón porque...- suspiró, como si estuviera desnudando su alma - te he echado de menos mas de lo que tu puedes llegar a imaginar.-

Jo sintió que cada vez estaba mas cerca de romper a llorar. Sus palabras eran aquellas con las que había soñado, pero no en esta situación. Las lágrimas que se alcanzaban a ver en sus ojos fueron las que le dieron a entender a Dean que ella se sentía igual.

-Pero estoy feliz, porque...- continuó el - porque antes de ir al infierno he podido - alzó su mano y le colocó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja - He...He podido ver un ángel. No uno como Cass o Raphael... sino un ángel de verdad.

Jo no podía seguir aguantando mas. Los ojos del mayor de los Winchester le miraban de una forma demasiado inocente. Le miraban con la inocencia de aquel joven Dean que había tenido que crecer muy rápido.

El roce del pulgar de Dean contra su mejilla fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. -No llores Jo, los ángeles no deberían estar tristes - dijo dejando entrever una sonrisa triste.  
Ella apretó la mano de el contra su mejilla. Estaba helada, lo que era una muy mala señal.

Miró de nuevo a los disparos que el había recibido. Estaban muy cerca del corazón y del cuello, de ahí que sangrara tanto  
Intentó parar la hemorragia, pero era inútil.  
No quería que le cundiera el pánico, per al final sucedió

- Donde coño esta Sam? SAM! - Gritó en aquella calle desierta.  
-...Jo- susurró Dean tan bajito que Jo no le escucho.  
- Jo - susurro de nuevo  
- JO ! - gritó, mientras movía la mano que ella le sujetaba.  
Ella se dio cuenta y le miro. Estaba mucho mas pálido y sus ojos verdes eran ahora de un feo gris - acércate- susurró  
Ella se acerco, tanto que casi estaba tirada junto a el, con su frente casi sobre la suya.  
-Jo, p-puedo sentirlo. M-me estoy murien...

- No Dean - le cortó ella- no digas estupideces

- Jo, he estado cerca de la muerte las suficientes veces para saber como se siente. Estoy seguro de que mi parca ya esta por aquí - colocó su mano sobre la boca de ella, para que no le interrumpiera más.

- Creo que voy a quedarme inconsciente...- retiró la mano, viendo como Jo se quedaba en silencio, obediente.

En un ultimo esfuerzo, el la acerco a ella. Y la besó.

Era un beso que sabia a sangre, metal y tristeza. Pero también era muy dulce, significando "nos vemos pronto " en lugar de "adiós" como el que se dieron cuando pensaron que ella iba a morir, después del ata que de todos esos perros del infierno en Ítaca.  
- Jo… -  
- Si?-  
- No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero... Quiero que te quedes el Impala.- Ella le miro, sorprendida pero asustad porque el impala sería la ultima cosa que daría en su vida.

-Sam no lo tratará como se merece y lo acabará vendiendo por los malos recuerdos a alguien que lo llevara a la MTV tunea mi coche, y... Si eso sucede, juro que volveré como poltergeist a la casa de xzibit...- Jo rió, pero paró cuando vio que Dean estaba cerca de entrar en coma.

- Dean DEAN! no NO! Tienes que ser fuerte, de acuerdo? - sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía para que eso no ocurriera. - DEAN JODER! ERES MAS FUERTE QUE ESTO, TU ESTUVISTE EN EL INFIERNO, NO PUEDES IRTE AHORA, No después de todo lo que se - el la miró por ultima vez - S-si te quedas- dijo Jo, entre lagrimas- habrá tarta en el hospital

Ella le vio sonreír un poco y luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, se quedó dormido de un sueño del que Jo sabia que no despertaría.  
El ruido del motor del impala y de la sirena de la ambulancia rompió el silencio de la calle.

Jo no quiso hacerles caso, así que hasta que los brazos de Sam no la levantaron y le separaron de el, no salió de su letargo. Tras escuchar a uno de los médicos preguntar cual era la hora de la defunción, Jo empezó a gritar como una histérica , echándole la culpa de todo esto a

Sam, que aun parecía no ser consciente de la situación, hasta que vio como uno de los forenses colocaban una tela sobre el inerte cuerpo de su hermano.

Así, el día menos esperado de la forma menos esperada, Dean Winchester desapareció de sus vidas.


End file.
